Promises Made
by CFDPD5121
Summary: "How is she?" "She is in surgery right now and I don't know if she is going to make it or not if she does she will have to face some pretty intense obstacles." When one of your own is in Hospital fighting for her life how will it leave the Firehouse? Will secrets be spilled? Will tears be shared? Will the truth come out?


Read bottom author note :)

Promises Made

Chapter 1: In the blink of an eye

Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson have been partners on Ambulance 61 for the past 5 years. They have seen their fair share of it, they have shared tears, hugs but most of all they have created a bond that will last a lifetime. Anything can happen in the blink of an eye. They were just talking about what they were going to do after that shift; they were just talking about anything relevant or the first thing that came to their minds. And just like that. It was all gone. They were both thrown to a side of the Ambo and knocked out within an instant. Shay was the first to wake up, looking around the Ambo everything was on the ground nothing was neat like it was before. She knew she only had a minor cut to the head which would need to be stitched up later. She only had one worry and that was where Gabby was? And that's when she saw it, a lifeless body on the ground, blood running down her face, she rushed over trying to wake Gabby up but all she got was a weak pulse.

"61 to main" There was a moment of silence where she thought they wouldn't answer her. She almost tried again until she heard a male's voice

"Main to 61 what is your problem?"

"I need another Ambo down to the corner of 25th Willow and 13th Turner Corner, Paramedic down. I repeat Paramedic down" Shay almost yelled into the radio.

"Main to 61, Ambo 25 is out by two minutes."

"She doesn't have two minutes." Before Shay could say anything else Chout and McCauley showed up just in the knick of time.

"Shay what happened?" Chout asked.

"There was a car coming f-f-f-from the w-w-w-west a-. "Shay stuttered while trying to hold her tears in.

"Shay just calm down and take a moment. McCauley find her a blanket or something. I'm calling this in."

"25 to main do you copy?"

"Main to 25."

"We need police assistants down to the west corner of 25th Willow and 13th Turner Corner; it looks like a drunk driver accident."

"Chicago PD are on their way."

"25 to main send Squad 3 and Truck 81 down it looks like we have a trapped victim and a possible small fire and just for extra assistance with victim."

"Main to 25 Squad 3 and Truck 81 are on way" Within a few minutes CPD and Firehouse 51 had shown up. Ambo 25 had already driven off with Gabby fighting for her life while Shay was left behind answering questions from the police.

"A-a-a-h we were just in the middle of cleaning up the Ambo from a domestic call and out of nowhere a black car just came driving at us on full speed next thing I know I am waking and I see Dawson bleeding out and then Chout and McCauley are speeding away with her." Shay tried to answer through tears.

"Thank you for your time Leslie we will handle it from here" An officer said to her.

"Wait Officer Garcia can you tell me if this is drunk driver related accident?" The two officers just nodded at her giving her their sincerest apologies.

"It looks that way" And with that they had disappeared. She sat in the back of the Ambo head in her hands just crying thinking how she could have let this happen, she hadn't even realised Truck 81 and Squad 3 were at the scene trying to stop the small fire coming from the other car. She felt an all too familiar arms wrap themselves around her shoulders kissing her forehead.

"Kelly it's my entire fault. I should have been where she was when the car tipped us. God how was I so dumb. She might not wake up because of me. For all we know she could be dead. We just became friends again if she doesn't make it I won't be able to live with myself" By this point Shay was crying into Kelly's shirt, trying to control the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

"Shay if it's anyone's fault it's that stupid ass of a drunk driver over there" Pointing to the guy who was getting bandaged up. Shay looked over to the guy and she felt a chill go down her back as she had recognised his face before. Kelly could also feel the tension.

"Shay what is it?"

"That driver he was at the last Warehouse fire Dawson and I were at. Dawson went over to say something to him and he didn't like the sound of it. He said something like 'watch yourself love if I see you again I will kill you with my own bare hands ". By this point Shay had put two and two together. Feeling furious she stormed over to the trapped 'victim' and pulled him by the collar shrugging off all the voices calling her name.

"Do you know my best friend is in Chicago Med fighting for her life because she just pissed you off. You make me sick. I don't know how idiots like you can walk around free and all proud" He just smiled and smirked because he was getting the reaction he wanted.

"She was a paramedic.. Gabriela right? Ye yes Gabriela Dawson. A family person. Works over at 51 with you guys" Pointing to all the guys behind Shay, them all surprised how much he knew about Gabby.

"Well I should say worked". He then look down at his watch and smiled.

"By the time of the crash and the time now she probably has only off fifteen minutes left and then she's gone. Let me guess the amount of impact from the accident left her unconscious, she bleed internally and externally and she had a weak pulse and wasn't breathing. Am I right?" He said with a wide grin across his face. That was just the boiling point for Shay, she walked right back over to him grabbed him by the collar brought him up to her face then slammed him back, the back of his head coming in contact with floor of the Ambo.

"You make me sick. If she doesn't pull through I will make sure for the rest of your time on this Earth is a living hell. I will make sure you won't ever know what happiness feels like. I will kill you myself. And that's a promise that I intend on keeping love" She said then spit in his face. She then spoke loud enough for him to hear what she was saying to the paramedics and the rest of the Truck and Squad to also hear. "Let him bleed out. The only place he is going to is Hell." And with that she left and the rest of Firehouse 51 left with her.

We all sat in the waiting room closest to Gabby's ward waiting for anything they can give us on Gabby's situation, I just wanted this to be over and I wanted Gabby to be okay and I wanted my best friend back but the chances of her coming back are very slim at this moment. I looked around and saw Antonio practically running up to me with Intelligence on his heels. Antonio's eyes were red and puffy obvious that he had be crying over what had happened to his sister, I was the first to walk over and hug him with the rest of 51 following after me just sharing a few words with each other and trying to lighten the mood. A few minutes passed until a Doctor walked over to us making us all stand up and wait for the dreadful news we all knew he was going to give us.

"How is she?" Antonio asked almost scared of the answer the doctor was going to give him.

"When the Ambulance tipped Gabriela was thrown everywhere and I mean everywhere, she lost consciousness quite quickly infact more than she should have. She is in surgery right now and I don't know if she is going to make it or not if she does she will have to face some pretty intense obstacles."

"Obstacles? What do you mean by intense obstacles?"...

 **New Story ALERT! :)**

 **Okay I know hate me all you want. I know I said my new fanfic was going to be a Sylveride but I had already wrote the first chapter for this story and I just wanted to get it out there and I also wanted to clear a few things up.**

 **I am really sorry that it has taken over nearly two months for me to update but I just need some more time on New Girl and I hoping to get it up as soon as possible but I don't want to rush a chapter if I don't like how I wrote it but I promise it will be up very soon. Also please review this new story it really helps me out alot**

 **Love B :)**


End file.
